


Please Come Home

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, Gen, elves going to war, i am not crying, pointy eared life ruiners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is going to war and Celebrían wants to tell him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts).



They marched to war and this she knew. Elrond had already donned his armor, his swords were sharpened and his horse prepared. And she watched, praying to the Valar to bring his back safely. To let him lived through the ordeal. She knew it was selfish of her when so many were going but she couldn’t help herself. Her heart ached and her throat grew sore with unshed tears at the thought of this possibly being the last she ever saw of him. There were so many things left to be said, things left to do. She couldn’t lose him. It would destroy her.  
  
She walked among those that had gathered, who prepared to march. Among them she could see her mother and father, her father wearing armor and helm under his arm and her mother talking with him. There were unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
Celebrían kept moving until she was close enough for Elrond to hear her over everything else. At first her voice caught, suddenly she doubted herself. What was she going to say? And how could she say what she wanted to say most.  
  
“Elrond.” Finally she made herself speak, calling to him. Her voice was soft but still it carried and he turned to look. His hand sat on the pommel of his sword and the light of the Sun caught his armor as he approached the silver-haired maiden.  
  
He seemed so much stronger as he looked now, a warrior rather than the loremaster she’d fallen in love with. And yet she could still see the man she loved in the way his eyes shined, he was intelligent and caring. And he _was_ strong. She had to remember that.  
  
“Celebrían.” He smiled despite everything that was happening. Suddenly she felt a white-hot stab of anger in her chest. His smiles were also so handsome, he was handsome. And the day was so beautiful, Sun shining brightly and birds singing despite the war that Middle Earth’s free people now marched towards. The beauty of the day was a lie.   
  
Nothing could be beautiful while her heart was breaking.  
  
“Could we speak?” He glanced towards Gil-Galad, speaking with another before he gave Celebrían a nod. She didn’t even wait before she took his hand and led him away to a more quiet place. Somewhere there would be no one listening to closely. It couldn’t take long, they were leaving shortly but she had to try.  
  
She had to try but she suddenly couldn’t find the right words. Words that seemed so simple a moment before suddenly felt like they weighed more than the world and she felt herself just staring helplessly at Elrond. Terrified of what she wants to say and terrified of what could happen if she said nothing.    
  
Before she could convince herself to say something, Elrond pulled her close, hugging her tightly. His hand went to the back of her head, lightly brushing at her hair, soothing her.  
  
“You are afraid.” He could see that and she knew that she wore her fear almost as if it were another garment. “Do not be, you will be safe. We will make Middle Earth safe once more.”  
  
But she didn’t care about that as much as she did him. His fate mattered most to her. ‘Stay here,’ she wanted to beg him. ‘Stay with me,’ she wanted to plead. ‘Don’t leave me,’ she wanted to cry. No words came though, she just leaned against him, savoring the hug and having him near. And then there was a call, they were leaving and she realized she wasted her chance.  
  
She felt his arms loosen around her and now the tears started to fall, blinding her.  
  
“Wait-!” She choked out and he gave her a faint squeeze before letting go and turning to join everyone.  
  
“I’m sure it can wait until we return.” He said softly with a strained smile before he left. She stood frozen for a moment before following, stopping at her mothers side and feeling Galadriel wrap an arm around her daughters shoulders, holding her tightly.  
  
“But what if you don’t return…” She said, tears falling down her cheeks, but he heard her as he mounted his horse and looked back. His gaze what pained but there was something else there. A promise. A promise that he’d come back to her.


End file.
